A conventional container filled with washing liquid or detergent provides an actuating handle atop on the container, which can be depressed to discharge fluid downwards for washing use. It is inconvenient for the user since the actuating handle is operated by user's one hand and the discharged liquid should be picked up by his another hand.
The present inventor has found such an inconvenience defect of conventional container for washing liquid and invented the present washing liquid supplier.